


Innocence

by StrangerGlades



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, But Richie changes him, Daddy Kink, Eddie is sub, Eddie is too innocent, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Character, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Stanley Uris, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't do tags, I'm writing this at 2am, Just a dash of stenbrough, Just adding more cause fuck it, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Not innocent now, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Reddie, Richie is top, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So many tags, Some public stuff too, Stenbrough, TAGSS, TAGSSS, TAGSSSS, Tag, Tags, almost forgot to add it, because why not?, beverly who?, i can't write, i like smut, jk i ship both, just adding tags while I'm writing, smut is good, stan has bill, tagsssss, the gayer the better, what has my life come to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerGlades/pseuds/StrangerGlades
Summary: Everyone expects small, petite Eddie Kaspbrak to be utterly innocent. And everyone can agree that he is. Everyone but his boyfriend, Richie Tozier, that is.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> No like smut, No read. Simple as that. No hate. I'm just insanely bored.

    To say that Eddie Kaspbrak was anything but innocent was absurd. However, Richie Tozier could disagree as he stared at his boyfriend on his knees, _begging_ for his cock. Not a single thing Eddie did in the bedroom could be deemed halfway innocent. Each high-pitched moan, groan, word was as slutty as the boy really is.

    Eddie first lets his innocence slip when he was with Richie, Bill and Stan as they had a movie night. Eddie made it his mission to get Richie as hard as possible as fast as possible, just in order to get Richie to punish him later that night. Still, Bill nor Stan noticed as they were too engrossed in the movie and each other to notice it or how Eddie walked with a slight limp the morning after.

    The second time was a bit more public. The losers were at the quarry and as they undressed, Eddie practically gave Richie a free striptease as much as possible without the others noticing. The situation only got worse as they entered the freezing cold water. Eddie took every opportunity he could to touch Richie and even dared once to move his hand under the water to touch Richie's wet boxers, feeling the half-hard cock through the clothing.

    The third time is what ended Eddie up in this predicament, kneeling on the floor of Bill's kitchen floor, sucking Richie's cock skillfully. Bill and Stan were in the other room, probably making out or something. Richie tried to hold in moans as Eddie bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the long cock each time. Thank God for Eddie's lack of gag reflex, Richie thought as he gripped Eddie's hair tightly. He had let it grow out slightly as curls started to appear in his hair, just the way Richie loved it. Eddie moved his mouth off of Richie, making the boy let out a small whine that was cut off by Eddie's small hand gripping the cock tightly. "R-Ri-" Richie pulled on his hair tightly as a warning. "Daddy. Can you fuck me now? Please?" Eddie shone his big brown eyes at Richie as his hand still worked on his cock. The perfect mix of sin and purity. Richie small nod was enough as Eddie shot up from the cold ground, latching his lips onto Richie's. The kiss only lasted a second before Eddie was pulling Richie's shirt off his head, leaving him completely bare before ridding himself free of clothes. Richie turned the smaller boy around and aligned himself up with the pink, puckered hole. He thrust forward, quick and sharp; Eddie's saliva used as the lube. Eddie almost moaned out of pleasure at the sudden movement, instead -just like Richie had- held them in with the addition of his hand pressed against his mouth. Eddie, as much as he refused to admit it, always loved the idea of having sex when they could get caught so easily. All it would take is for one of the boys in the living room walk for less than a minute and find their best friends fucking each other. He absolutely loved it. It didn't take long before Richie's well-aimed thrust hit that spot inside him. Eddie was convinced his boyfriend had memorised exactly where it was - no, Eddie was sure his boyfriend had memorised it. Richie took pleasure looking at the petite boy in front of him. Eddie was always a very verbal and loud bottom so it was obvious the boy was struggling with holding back the string of curses and moans that he so desperately wanted to make as Richie started thrusting even harder, practically pounding into him now.

    "What the fuck!" Eddie was on the verge of his orgasm when the sound of Bill broke them apart. "S-Seriously, in my fuh-fucking kitchen!" The Kaspbrak boy felt like whining as his cock throbbed, being denied to cum taking a toll on him. Richie stilled in him.

    "Bill, can we finish this? We'll clean everything up after." Richie asked Bill with desperation laced in his voice. Looks like Eddie wasn't the only one about to cum.

    "D-Do it in your own sp-pace. My fuh-family eat off there!"

    "Babe? What's all this shouting ab- WHAT THE FUCK! SERIOUSLY? IN BILL'S KITCHEN?" Stan had heard the shouting and decided to go check it out for himself. He really wished he hadn't. "MY EYES!" Stan stood, covering his eyes absolutely horrified at the sight.

    "JUST LET US BE. IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVEN'T HEARD YOU TWO FUCKING BEFORE." Richie yelled as Eddie felt like he was going to die from embarrassment and denial at the same time.

    "THAT'S NOT THE SAME AS SEEING IT YOU DIPSHIT. BILL, WE'RE GOING TO MINE. YOUR INNOCENT EYES DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS." Stan picked -yes, picked- his boyfriend up and walked out the room and to the front door Richie and Eddie heard a faint 'Stan, put me do-!' before a door slammed, cutting him off.

    "God, that is so embarrassing." Eddie turned around as Richie's dick shifted in him. He forgot Richie never pulled out.

    "But I need to cum really badly, Eds. Just a couple more minutes then we're done. Please." Richie pleaded, grinding hips slowly in circular movements.

    "JUST LET US BE. IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVEN'T HEARD YOU TWO FUCKING BEFORE." Richie yelled as Eddie felt like he was going to die from embarrassment and denial at the same time.

    "THAT'S NOT THE SAME AS SEEING IT YOU DIPSHIT. BILL, WE'RE GOING TO MINE. YOUR INNOCENT EYES DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS." Stan picked -yes, picked- his boyfriend up and walked out the room and to the front door. Richie and Eddie heard a faint 'Stan, put me do-!' before a door slammed, cutting him off.

    "God, that is so embarrassing." Eddie turned around as Richie's dick shifted in him. He forgot Richie never pulled out.

    "But I need to cum really badly, Eds. Just a couple more minutes then we're done. Please." Richie pleaded, grinding hips slowly in circular movements.

    "Richie -gasp- we got caught once, fuck. What if they...mmm...c-come back." The tip of Richie's dick brushed against his prostate, making the boy let out another gasp. He soon caved after the 7th thrust. "Fuck, don't stop now. I'm so fucking close, Rich." Richie smiled before starting his brutal pace once again and within the next the few minutes, the two boys were cumming hard, mouths entangled to drone out the moans. The next couple minutes and the boys were rushing out of the Denbrough household and instead to the Kaspbrak house.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I doing with my life? This story wasn't even good but if you liked it for some strange reason, comment if you want more or not or a certain ship. I can honestly ship anything even if they counteract each other. For example, I ship Bill and Beverly as well as Bill and Stan but there is no way I could do all three together. The only 3 ship I ship is Will, Mike and El/Jane. I fucking rambling through text again. Sorry. Imma just it end it here. Bye.


End file.
